Remains
by The Origami Child
Summary: Emily flies to Halloween town after suffering a heartbreak. Halloween town is close to Halloween, and everyone is busy. Who does Jack give his heart to? Can Emily find love? Will Sally and her long unrequited love ever bear fruit? Currently on Hiatus.
1. Arrival

The sky over Halloween town started to swarm with beautiful purple butterflies. Slowly the butterflies started to form into girl. However three mischievous children started to throw rocks at the butterflies. The butterflies continued to generate the girl.

"Hey see if you can hit one!" said Lock as he threw a rock at a butterfly.

"I got three!"said Barrel as he threw another stone at the butterflies.

"You idiots! I hit eight!" said Shock. She was about to throw another rock, until a tall and skeletal man appeared.

"Lock, Shock, and Barrel! Shouldn't you guys be practicing for our Halloween Spook-a-thon? Halloween is only a week away, after all. What are you doing to the butterflies?"said the abnormally tall and skinny man.

"Jack, we were uh going to do that right away! See yah!" said the three as they ran off as fast as they could while hitting and tripping each other.

"I guess they never learn," said Jack. "Hmm, who is this new face?" The girl finally regenerated herself and looked up to see Jack. She blushed and turned away. "So what might your name be?"

"Emily," said the girl who started to fix her hair pulling out the cobwebs.

"Well Emily, how did you get here? Normally we don't have new comers to Halloween Town. I am Jack Skellington the Pumpkin King!"

"Hi, I don't know why I am here. I kinda just flew in you could say,"

"Emily, I just know that you are going to fit right in! Here let me help you!" said Jack as he helped Emily up. Dusting her gown off she looked up at Jack. Suddenly the place where her heart used to be started to ache. Emily turned away. "Emily is something wrong?" asked Jack as he looked at Emily.

"No Jack, it is just-"

"Jack! The mayor needs you! It seems that he misplaced the schedule and needs you to help him write a new one," Emily turned and saw a pretty rag doll come towards Jack. As Jack and the doll talked kept Emily looked around, wondering why she was here.

"I am so sorry Emily, to run off on you like this, but the mayor needs me immediately!" said Jack as he ran off.

"Jack always seems to be running off somewhere. Oh! My name is Sally," said Sally as she smiled at Emily. "Would you like me to show you around town? I am sorry for the mess everywhere, but we are getting ready for the Spook-a-thon. It's a dress rehearsal for Halloween," said Sally as she and Emily walked into the town. Emily continued to look around. Emily then spotted Jack working with what seemed to be the mayor. "Jack always tries his best when it comes to planning Halloween, although some of his plans are ridiculous as they are great."

"Is that so," said Emily still looking at Jack as he worked with the mayor in the middle of town. The spot where Emily's heart used to be ached again.


	2. Jack's plan

Emily and Sally walked around Halloween town. Sally kept talking about the history of Halloween town. Soon Emily found herself at a purple hill that seemed to be alive. Sally sat down on the curl and just thought to herself about that magical moment. Emily looked around at all the gravestones and tried to see if it was anybody that she might know.

"Emily, I need to go now, but feel free to do what you need to here in Halloween town. I hope that you will enjoy your time here," said Sally as she rose from the curl. Emily turned to face Sally, and smiled as she poked around at a little plant. Sally waved good bye and left through the gate, in which they had entered. Emily looked around and picked up a flower. She tore the pieces of it. When she did she looked at her left hand and remember Victor and his beloved Victoria.

"They are probably kissing right now. I wonder if he still even remembers me. Why am I thinking about him?" said Emily and she pulled her hair. A handful of hair came out. Emily walked to the curve and through it into the wind. She then blew at her hair, but the wind carried her hair behind her.

"I had hair once too, but I did what you did to many times so here I am today," said a voice. She turned around to see Jack standing holding her hair in his hands. "I'm sorry, I couldn't catch the rest. Hair is extremely hard to catch," as he said this a wide smile came across his face. He moved toward Emily and put his hand out. Emily slowly put her hand out and held Jack's hand. "The moon is always perfect right about now, it looks like a big snowball!" When he said this Emily smiled and looked at the moon.

"I never thought of it as that before!" she said as she smiled. "I have seen the moon many times, but I never really took a good look at it, its beautiful,"

"You are too, Emile?" said Jack as he held her hand tighter.

"It's Emily, but thank you," she said as she grabbed his hand. Jack put his other hand, holding the hair, on her head and caressed her hair. She then took the hair and reattached it on her head. A look of amazement showed on Emily's face. Jack just smiled.

"That's what friends are for, to help you out when you need it most," he said as he let go of her hand. He then put a flower in her hair. "See, now it's perfect!"

"Thank you Jack," said Emily as she touched the flower.

"So I had this new idea on what to do for Halloween, Sally says that we can't do it. She says it too short of a notice. But I wanted to ask for your advice, I just want another opinion,"

"Okay, what is it?"

"I want to have a wedding and a funeral combined to make a dead wedding! We would have a bride and groom and everything! She would walk up holding a head and I would be standing there! Then she would get to the alter and we would exchange vows! Then the head would open up to reveal the rings! We would exchange vows and then to top it all off we would kiss! But then, here's the real good part, tragedy would strike and the bride would die! Someone had poisened the ring! Then I would take off her ring and put it on my hand. I would die as well1 The scene would end there, with everyone crying! Isn't it the best thing you ever heard! Well enough about it, what do you think?"

"I think it would be amazing! Who would play the bride?" Emily said as she poked at her wedding gown.

"Well, I want to tell you, but you have to keep it a secret! Under no circumstances should you tell anyone about it!"

"I promise!"

"I want the wedding to be real! I want Sally to play the part!" said Jack. Emily's still heart broke.

"That's great Jack!" said Emily as she ran off the curve and into the forest. Another town yet another heart break!

- to be continued-

Poor Emily, can no one help her? Maybe a certain person can help her fix her problems. All she needs to do is knock on a door. Perhaps a heart shaped one? See you next time!


	3. Table for One

"Emily! What's wrong?" said Jack as he started to follow her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him.

"Just leave me alone!" she said as he tried to push him away. Soon she realized that even though Jack was very skinny, he was amazingly strong. Her pushes and shoves did not even make him flinch. She looked into his eye sockets.

"I will once you tell me what's wrong," said Jack as his grip started to increase.

"Jack, let her go," Jack and Emily turned to see Sally walk towards them.

"How much did you hear?" said Jack as he immediately let go of her. He started to walk towards Sally. At that time Emily took that time to run away. "Wait Emily!" Jack said as he was about to run towards her. Sally hugged Jack. Jack turned a bit red.

"Let her go, Jack,"

"Why?" said Jack as he touched her hands. He turned toward Sally and leaned his head on her head.

"Jack, you don't know, but you hurt people,"

"I don't mean to!"

"I know you don't, but you do. That is what hurts the most,"

"So then Emily...,"

"Yes, she got hurt. I don't know why though,"

Jack looked into the forest.

"I going to apologize to her," he said as he started to run to Emily. Sally looked as Jack ran towards Emily, leaving her.

"See Jack you did it again."

Jack finally found Emily. She was by odd looking trees, she was right by the one with a heart on it.

"Jack I told you to leave me alone!" as she said this she opened the door and jumped in.

"Emily!" yelled Jack, but it was to late. She was gone. He looked around and soon followed her. A ray of hearts and chocolates flowed through the air. A huge heart soon appeared. It seemed to be made entirely made out of glass. Jack flailed in the air desperately trying to avoid the glass floor. It was to late he hit the heart and it cracked into a thousand pieces. The shards started to fall with him. He looked into one of them to see Emily. She was at the alter with another strange looking monster. The glass shard shattered. Jack looked into another one shard that was passing by him. He saw Emily yell saying that he was the one that killed her. The shard shattered like the one previous to it. Jack looked down to see arrows come towards him. He twisted his body in many shapes to avoid them. One flew right into his face. Dissolving into his face. It covered his eye sockets. Jack saw Emily touch her wedding dress before he said that he wanted Sally to play the part. "But we just met!" Jack fell into a cloud.

"Um, I'm sorry, but you are on me." Jack looked to see a beautiful monster below him.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there, have you seen a corpse anywhere?" said Jack as he helped her/him up.

"No, I'm sorry. I did see a purple butterfly,"

"That's my friend! Do you know where she went?"

"No, but ask Eros or Rose. They are in charge her. They are twins, but not identical,"

"Thanks! Sorry, but what is your name? I am Jack Skellington, Pumpkin King at your service,"

"I don't have a name, Eros and Rose are the only ones who have a name. They share that name. Its an anagram, Eros is away at the moment, but Eros should be on that cloud over there. She is the brunette,"

"Thanks I will keep that in mind," as he said this he waved good bye. He jumped from cloud to cloud, until he got near a really amazingly handsome man. "Um excuse me have you seen a butterfly anywhere?"

"Yes, and by the looks of it she is quite a mess," He turned and revealed the little purple butterfly.

"Emily! We have to go home! I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings,"

"Jack, she is unable to talk back," said Erose

"How do you know my name?" Said Jack as he put his face by the butterfly. The butterfly leaned towards him and kissed him. Jack blushed.

"I know anyone who has had a heartbreak, or anyone who has had their heart ache,"

"Can you change her back?"

"For a time, but not forever. There can only be one,"

"What does that mean?"

"Room for only one, but there are two. Who will stay there, and who will be here?"

"I love Sally,"

"But does she love you?"

- To be continued-

Hi it's me! Hope you enjoyed this!

What does Eros have in plan for Jack? Who will Jack choose now? Stick around and find out! 3


End file.
